1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the process of fabricating semiconductor chips. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for calculating etch proximity-correction during the OPC (Optical Proximity Correction) process.
2. Related Art
The relentless miniaturization of integrated circuits has been a key driving force behind recent advances in computer technology. As this miniaturization process causes features on integrated circuits to become progressively smaller, post-lithographic process effects are accounting for an ever-increasing portion of the CD (Critical Dimension) error budget. As a result, accurate modeling of these post-lithographic process effects is becoming increasingly more important during the OPC (Optical Proximity Correction) process.
It is well known that for sub-90 nm processes, resist and etch effects can no longer be treated as a small perturbation on a purely optical OPC model. Hence, OPC models must account for such etch proximity-effects that occur due to the main-etch step and any additional etch steps, such as resist trim, that follow the lithography step.
Etch proximity-effects are determined by the complex physical, transport, and chemical interactions in an etch chamber. Moreover, etch proximity-effects are heavily influenced by the actual layout of the integrated circuit. For example, one important source of etch proximity-effects is the deposition of passivant molecules from the gas phase during etch processing. These passivant molecules move in straight lines through the gas phase and deposit on sidewalls of the features of the integrated circuit. Note that, since these passivant molecules move in straight lines, the geometry of the layout plays a critical role in determining the deposition of the passivant molecules.
Unfortunately, existing OPC models do not calculate etch proximity-correction accurately. These OPC models typically use a function that is empirically-fit to model etch proximity-effects, and they use a linear convolution technique to calculate the etch proximity-correction at the target point. Linear convolution techniques linearly superimpose (add together) the contribution of each polygon to the overall proximity effect. This cannot capture the passivation effect accurately because polygons that are not visible from the target point do not contribute to the proximity effect. Linear convolution techniques cannot distinguish between visible and occluded polygons in every case. As a result, in existing OPC models, the calculated etch proximity-correction lack much of the polygon orientation and the relative placement information needed for modeling of etch proximity. This is the main reason why existing OPC models do not calculate etch proximity-correction accurately.
Hence, what is needed is a method and apparatus for accurately calculating etch proximity-correction by taking into account the orientation and relative placement of the features in the layout.